Tukang Bohong Woosek x Shinwon
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "... Sekali-sekali, coba pacaran dengan yang lebih muda. Aku, misalnya?" Pentangon Fanfiction Jung Wooseok x Go Shinwon. Hope you'll like it!


KLANG!

Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu cafe berbunyi. Shinwon melongokkan kepala, mencari tahu siapa yang datang. Namun kemudian ia mendengus kecewa, mendapati seseorang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Asap kopi tercium di mana-mana. Shinwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, berharap orang yang ia tunggu ada di seberang jalan.

.:o0o:.

 _Starring_

 _Jung Wooseok x Go Shinwon_

 **Tukang Bohong**

 _By: Cho Eunhye_

.:o0o:.

Musim panas tidak pernah semuram ini. Matahari bersinar terik di luar, tapi entah mengapa Shinwon bergidik dingin. Mungkin suhu AC terlalu rendah. Ia ingat wajah pelayan _cafe_ yang tersenyum geli mendengarnya menyebut _latte_ di siang bolong begini. Lalu masih dengan senyum gelinya, pelayan itu mengantar pesanannya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Di antara wanginya kepulan asap kopi, Shinwon melihat _handphone_ -nya berkedip. Ia menghela napas sebelum mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya, Hyunshik-hyung?" sahutnya

"Shinwon, kamu masih di sana? Aku baru selesai meeting. Aku bisa menyusul sekarang"

"Tidak usah" balasnya jengkel, "Aku sudah pulang" bohongnya

"Serius sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Kamu pulang sana." jawab Shinwon sedikit ketus

"Maaf ya, Sayang, sumpah aku kesiangan, jadi langsung ke kantor buru-buru."

"Hm"

"Marah, ya?"

"Hhh. Sedikit"

Perhatian Shinwon teralih ketika mendengar suara kursi berderit. Ada Wooseok, adik tingkatnya duduk di depannya. Masih dengan seragam kerjanya. Bukan hanya adik tingkat di kampus sih, tetangga, iya. Beda fakultas juga. Shinwon menatapnya heran sembari mengucap "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanpa suara. Wooseok membalasnya dengan gelengan dan senyum lugas.

"Kututup, nanti malam telfon lagi." Pungkas Shinwon. Lalu setelahnya ia mengantongi _handphone_ -nya.

Wooseok terkekeh, badannya bergetar, _name tag_ di dadanya ikut bergetar, "Pacar CEO-mu?" godanya.

Shinwon mendengus. Poni panjangnya tertiup. Lalu dengan kesal ia menyeruput kopi pesanannya, "Sial, panas ternyata"

Kekehan Wooseok semakin menjadi melihat wajah Shinwon makin merah sebal, "Dasar aneh, tengah hari, mana musim panas lagi puncak-puncaknya, kamu malah duduk di sini memesan kopi panas. Sementara aku di balik _counter_ ingin minum _cola_ dingin. Kamu ini."

" _Well_ , Wooseok, aku sedang panas dan ingin sendiri." Sahut Shinwon ketus. Serius, dia sedang marah pada Hyunshik, tidak ada _mood_ tertawa, tidak ada _mood_ curhat, dan tidak ada _mood_ melihat Wooseok.

Lagi-lagi Wooseok terkekeh, sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku bilang apa, pacaran dengan yang jauh lebih tua itu merepotkan. Apa lagi sekarang karirnya sedang bagus begini. Tujuh tahun jarak yang lumayan juga, lho"

"Wooseok, aku sedang panas, dan tidak ingin dikompori sekarang."

Biar kesal, Shinwon juga merasa ucapan Wooseok ada benarnya juga. Hyunshik, pacarnya sudah bekerja memang. Kerja keras membuat pria 28 tahun itu mencapai prestasi gemilang di usia yang masih bisa dibilang muda. Sedangkan Shinwon? Ia hanya anak kuliahan, yang masih semester lima dan sedang pusing magang. Dan seperti kebanyakan CEO di luar, Hyunshik tergolong sebagai manusia super sibuk. Sulit meluangkan waktu, bahkan untuk sekedar makan siang bersama. Ia juga gampang cemburu, egois dan terlalu serius. Apa lagi kalau menyangkut Wooseok, Hyunshik jadi gusar bukan main, lalu tiba-tiba overprotektif pada Shinwon. Tidak boleh ini dengan Wooseok, tidak boleh itu dengan Wooseok, dan tidak-tidak yang lain. Kadang Shinwon merasa seperti pasangan yang siap menikah, kendati ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah dan masih ingin bermain-main.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap sayang pada Hyunshik. Hyunshik tahu sekali apa yang Shinwon suka, walau kurang tahu apa yang tidak Shinwon suka. Hyunshik sering berlaku manis padanya, dan ia suka pada Hyunshik yang sangat dewasa. Shinwon adalah pribadi yang manja, dan suka cari perhatian. Jadi, Hyunshik adalah sosok yang sangat tepat baginya. Dan yang paling penting, semarah-marahnya, sejengkel-jengkelnya dan sesebal-sebalnya ia pada Hyunshik, ia tidak pernah bisa mengacuhkan pemuda itu lama-lama.

Seperti hari ini, sejak malam sebelumnya, Hyunshik mengajaknya sarapan bersama karena sudah lama sekali mereka tidak sarapan berdua. Shinwon yang sering bangun kesiangan, dan Hyunshik yang tidak pernah terlambat ke kantor jadi alasan betapa sulitnya mereka untuk sekedar minum kopi bersama. Jadi, Shinwon mengajaknya sarapan di _cafe_ tempat Wooseok dan beberapa temannya bekerja. Mereka setuju, dan janji untuk bertemu jam setengah 7 di _cafe_. Tapi sampai jam 9, si Sibuk Hyunshik yang ia tunggu tak juga tampak. Padahal seingatnya, jam masuk kantor pacarnya itu adalah jam 8 pagi. Sebal sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya ia sarapan sendiri.

"Ada restoran Italy baru, tidak jauh dari sini. Changgu bilang mereka punya pasta yang enak-enak. Lalu Hyojong merekomendasikan Oglio Olio."

Shinwon mengernyit sedikit, tidak mengerti apa yang Wooseok katakan.

" _Well_ , maksudku, aku bisa menemanimu makan siang. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kan? _Shift_ -ku sebentar lagi selesai." Tukas Wooseok lagi.

Sejauh yang Shinwon ingat, Wooseok adalah tukang bohong. Sejak mereka SD, sampai ia sudah kepala dua begini. Sungguh, ia tahu Wooseok berbohong tentang shift-nya yang sebentar lagi selesai. Walau tidak tahu jadwal Wooseok yang betul seperti apa, tapi, _cafe_ mana yang pergantian _shift_ -nya dilakukan saat jam makan siang?

"Aku tidak _mood_ makan pasta". Jawab Shinwon pendek. Ia malas pergi dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

"Emm, dekat sini juga ada kedai _bibimbap_."

"Aku juga tidak _mood_ makan itu."

"Ayam goreng?"

"Tidak"

" _Jajangmyeon_?"

"Tidak"

" _Ramyeon_? Instan."

Shinwon mendengus. Wooseok ikut mendengus.

"Lalu kamu ingin makan apa?" tanya Wooseok kemudian.

"Aku tidak ingin makan apa-apa"

"Serius? Aku tidak keberatan untuk mentraktirmu! Serius aku tidak bohong!"

"Di restoran paling mahal sekalipun?"

"Yap!"

Shinwon tersenyum miring, "Bohong!"

Wooseok meringis, "Ya, tidak di restoran paling mahal juga, kan?"

Tuh kan, Shinwon bilang juga apa. 'Pembohong' seperti sudah menjadi nama tengah Wooseok. Ngomong-ngomong tentang bohong, tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan kenangan menjengkelkan bersama Wooseok semasa SMA.

" _Cepat naik, keburu ada guru yang lewat!" seru Wooseok._

 _Shinwon menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin, pagarnya terlalu tinggi, bodoh!"_

 _Mau tidak mau Wooseok putar otak, "Aku dulu yang naik, nanti kamu kutarik, bagaimana?"_

 _Walau ragu-ragu akhirnya Shinwon mengangguk juga. Dengan was-was ia mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Takut kalau-kalau ada yang memergoki, bisa gagal rencana mereka bolos sekolah._

" _Shinwon, ayo naik!" seru Wooseok yang sudah ada di atas._

 _Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Shinwon bergetar. Ia agak takut ketinggian sebenarnya. Lebih tepatnya ia memang penakut. Jangankan memanjat, membayangkan ia ada di atas pagar lalu terjun pun sudah merinding._

" _Kalau jatuh bagaimana?" seru Shinwon tak kalah keras._

" _Kalau jatuh pasti kutangkap kok, ayo cepat!"_

" _Serius?"_

" _Iya, percaya padaku!"_

 _Shinwon meraih tangan Wooseok yang terulur, dengan sigap Wooseok menarik tangan Shinwon. Ketika kaki Shinwon hendak memijak pagar, suara dari belakang mengejutkan keduanya._

" _Bergerak sedikit, kalian berhadapan denganku!" teriak guru mereka._

 _Shinwon panik, mendadak otaknya blank. Kaki yang seharusnya memijak pagar malah meleset hingga tak memijak apa-apa. Pegangan tangannya terlepas._

 _BRAKK!_

Shinwon meringis. Ditangkap apanya? Seingat Shinwon mereka ditangkap basah mau bolos. Lalu sepulang sekolah mereka berdua membersihkan koridor kelas. Biar begitu, geli juga kalau diingat.

" _Kamu yakin kita boleh mengambilnya?" tanya Shinwon ragu. Bola matanya bergerak was-was, dengan Wooseok yang dengan santai mengambili mangga._

" _Iya, aku sudah bilang sama Pak Tua, kok! Katanya sih boleh."_

 _Shinwon hanya mangut-mangut sembari mengumpulkan mangga yang Wooseok ambil dan memasukkannya di keranjang sepedanya. Mangga yang terkumpul sudah cukup banyak. Ia tersenyum senang membayangkan pesta mangga setelah ini._

" _Wooseok, sudah yuk! Sudah banyak nih mangganya." Ajak Shinwon. Tapi Wooseok masih melompat-lompat mengambili mangga._

" _Makin banyak, makin enak, kan?"_

" _Ya tapi kan kita Cuma minta, masa iya ambilnya sebegini banyak?"_

" _Lagian Pak Tua tidak masalah, kok! Tenang saja."_

" _YA! SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKAN KALIAN MENGGAMBIL MANGGAKU?!"_

 _Shinwon menoleh horror mendapati sang pemilik mangga keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengacungkan gagang sapu. Wooseok lantas menarik Shinwon untuk duduk di boncengan dan bersiap kabur. Sang pemilik berusaha mengejar mereka, namun Wooseok mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat hingga tak terkejar._

" _Kamu bilang kita boleh mengambil mangganya?!" protes Shinwon yang duduk di boncengan._

 _Wooseok tertawa-tawa, tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun, "Aku bohong!"_

 _Dengan dongkol, Shinwon menarik rambut Wooseok sekuat tenaga._

" _Dasar tukang bohong!"_

 _BRAKK!_

Lagi-lagi Shinwon teringat kenangan buruknya dengan Wooseok. Seingatnya itu terjadi ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Keduanya jatuh karena sepeda yang mereka naiki oleng. Mangga-mangga mereka pun ikut jatuh berhamburan.

"-Won! Shinwon!"

Shinwon terkesiap, Wooseok menatapnya heran. Lamunannya buyar sudah.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu itu melamun. Hhh Shinwon, daripada pusing punya pacar CEO, mending selingkuh denganku"

Ucapan Wooseok sontak membangunkan Shinwon total dari lamunannya. Ia mengernyit, Wooseok tersenyum tipis. Sial, Shinwon jadi deg-degan.

Shinwon memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela. Pernyataan Wooseok, ditambah dengan ngerinya mobilitas jalan Gangnam membuat Shinwon makin pusing. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti langkah orang, yang beberapa diantaranya sempat menoleh ke arah Shinwon. Kalau boleh jujur, ide Wooseok tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga. Toh Hyunshik juga suka sibuk sendiri. Dia juga butuh bersenang-senang, tidak melulu pacaran serius dengan CEO yang terkadang sulit diajak bercanda.

Sedetik kemudian kening Shinwon mengeryit. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Tidak, ia mencintai Hyunshik dan segala kedewasaannya. Ia menyukai perhatian Hyunshik yang kikuk. Ia menghargai usaha keras Hyunshik membuatnya tersenyum.

Mengingat Hyunshik, Shinwon jadi senyum sendiri. Ah, tiba-tiba ia lupa kenapa bisa marah pada Hyunshik. Sekarang ia jadi ingin menelpon Hyunshik dan meminta pemuda itu datang sekarang. Tapi tidak, tidak dengan keadaan canggung antara ia dan Wooseok sekarang.

Lagi pula, siapa tahu ketika Shinwon bilang iya, Wooseok berteriak "April Mop"? Biar ini bukan bulan April, tapi Wooseok selalu sulit ditebak. Dan tukang bohong. Tapi siapa tahu juga kali ini Wooseok serius?

"Wooseok,"

Wooseok berjengit, bersiap mendengan jawaban Shinwon. Matanya berbinar antusias, mengingatkan Shinwon pada kucing di serial kartun.

"Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku..."

"Iya, kamu?"

Ada jeda yang begitu canggung beberapa detik setelahnya. Entah mengapa detak jam terdengar lebih canggung dari biasanya. Langkah-langkah sepatu juga terdengar lebih canggung. Lalu Shinwon mendengar pula suara Hyunggu yang canggung dari balik meja kasir, dan ucapan terimakasih yang canggung dari pelanggan tatkala menerima kembalian.

"Aku ingin makan pasta" tukas Shinwon, dan ia bersumpah sempat melihat wajah Wooseok berubah pias, sebelum akhirnya tertawa nyaring.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi ada yang bilang tidak mau makan?" goda Wooseok mengakhiri kecanggungan antar keduanya.

Shinwon mendengus galak, menutupi kecanggungannya, "Ayo cepat, kamu harus mentraktirku!"

"Hey, pelan-pelan!" gerutu Wooseok yang ditarik paksa Shinwon untuk berdiri. Dengan satu tangan, ia melepas celemek yang ia kenakan, lalu dengan susah payah melemparkannya ke arah Hyunggu. Jatuhnya malah di meja kasir. Ia sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyunggu memohon pengertiannya. Namun Hyunggu hanya mendengus, berusaha mengerti kelakuan Wooseok yang aneh-aneh.

"Shinwon, kita berjalan ke arah yang salah" seru Wooseok.

Dengan seketika, Shinwon menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Wooseok, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Wooseok diam, keduanya berbalik arah, lalu meneruskan langkah.

"Shinwon, kalau kamu serius butuh selingkuhan, aku mau kok"

"Jangan bicara begitu, tolol!"

Wooseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik Shinwon mendekat, "Sumpah, yang barusan tadi dan yang di kafe, aku serius. Sekali-sekali, coba pacaran dengan yang lebih muda. Aku, misalnya?"

Dada Shinwon kembali bergemuruh dan ngilu. Bola matanya menelisik, mecari-cari apa setelah ini Wooseok akah tertawa mengejeknya yang berubah _mellow_. Tapi tidak, ia menunggu lama, dan Wooseok tetap tampak serius. Bola mata pria itu yang bilang.

"Kalau kamu berubah pikiran, hubungi aku, ya?" ucap Wooseok lembut. Ia kemudian mencuri kecupan kecil di dahi Shinwon.

Entah mengapa, ciuman kecil itu terasa menyengat bagi Shinwon. Ia bahkan yakin ciuman itu tidak lebih dari tiga detik, tapi entah mengapa rasanya lama sekali. Hampir membuatnya tidak berdaya. Lalu Wooseok benar-benar membuatnya tidak berdaya ketika pemuda itu menggenggam telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Keduanya lalu diam, dengan Wooseok yang tersenyum canggung. Shinwon mulai melanjutkan napasnya yang sempat tertahan dengan kikuk. Jemari kakinya berkerut di balik sepatu. Ia benar-benar kikuk.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada sahutan yang berarti keluar dari mulut Shinwon. Tangan Wooseok beralih memeluk bahu Shinwon, seperti sepasang teman akrab. Lalu keduanya melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti.

Di antara wanginya kopi, Shinwon merutuk di dalam hati. Ia bimbang lagi.

 **.:o0o:.**

 **FIN**

Ih lagi gemes sama Pentagon. Apalagi Shinwon sama Wooseok Ga tau couplenya di sana siapa aja. Tapi emang suka sama dua ini, jadi pasangin aja

Ya, kebiasaan buruk saya, suka remake FF ganti cast doang hehehe. Ya gimana, cari FF pair ini belum ada cyin. Otak buntu gara-gara mikirin tugas akhir kalau mau bikin baru huhuhu.

Harapannya sih semoga kalian suka hehehe. Tolong tinggalin review dooong hehee


End file.
